Les rêves dépassant la réalité
by Voracity666
Summary: Indochine. Vanity est une ancienne chanteuse. Elle est la nièce de Nicola Sirkis. Elle est plutôt facile à embêter alors on ne s'en prive pas, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'amour s'en mêle et que la jalousie ronge. BJxOC
1. C'est juste une flamme qui brûle sur la

**Salut !**

**Disclaimer : Indochine appartient à lui-même et Vanity et sa petite tribu à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. C'est juste une flamme qui brûle sur la montagne<br>**

-Nicola !

Comme à chaque fois que je voyais mon oncle, je courus et lui sautai au cou, telle une gamine. Ce que je n'étais plus, ayant des triplés à ma charge. Mes petits bijoux ! Mais je m'égare, là...

Pour le moment, j'étais en train d'asphyxier mon oncle qui faisait la même chose sur moi, sous les regards moqueurs du groupe qui patientait.

Mon oncle ? Il s'appelle Nicolas Sirchis. Il est le chanteur d'Indochine. Non, je ne me suis pas trompée dans l'orthographe. Son nom de scène est Nicola Sirkis, voilà. Il est tout ce qui me reste de famille, mon père -Stéphane- étant mort comme vous le savez.

-Salut Vanity...

Je répondis d'un sourire à François, trop occupée que j'étais à battre Nico. Mais je finis par jeter l'éponge en grognant. Boudant un peu, j'allais saluer les autres.

Oli, Boris, Matu, Marco...

Ils étaient très gentils envers moi.

Moi ? Vanity Sirchis, fille de Stéphane Sirchis, chanteuse "à la retraite", dix-neuf ans et mère célibataire. Je cumule, je sais. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des triplés : Karl, Kurt, Vichina. Leur géniteur m'a abandonné une fois le cinquième mois passé.

Je me blottis contre Nico, souriant largement alors qu'il passait ses bras autours de moi.

-Comment vont les p'tits ?

-La forme, ils passent leur temps libre à me faire courir derrière eux. Pour me venger, je les envoie à l'école, riais-je, suivie par eux.

La journée se poursuivit sans problème alors que j'évoluais avec eux parmi leur répét' et autres, me replongeant dans cet univers que j'avais quitté lors de ma rupture avec Bill. Alors que tout le monde passait derrière la vitre, un Boris désœuvré s'assit à mes côtés.

Nico avait voulu jouer ce morceau accompagné par Oli, raison de sa présence.

-Ça se passe bien avec les gnomes ?

-Eh ! C'est pas des gnomes ! Tu verras la tête que tu feras quand ils te dépasseront !

Je le frappai avec gentillesse. Même en faisant partie des femmes plus grandes que les autres, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête !

-Sale géant, grommelai-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Et en plus il se moquait de moi !

Je lui tournai le dos, les bras croisés, prouvant ainsi que je le boudais, grognant et marmonnant de tout mon soûl. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira à lui, des larmes de rire perlant à ses yeux.

-Mais c'est qu'elle boude la petite Vanity ! Se moqua-t-il. Viens faire un câlin à papa, mon petit bébé !

Et alors qu'il cherchait à me faire un câlin, j'essayais de l'éviter, me débattant ainsi, cherchant à ne pas tomber des hauts tabourets où nous étions perchés. Pas très facile à faire. À titre de preuve, je me retrouvai à terre, écrasée par Boris, au moment même où le reste du groupe sortait du studio.

La suite de la journée s'écoula tranquillement, non sans se faire taquiner par les autres sur la situation bizarre dans laquelle ils nous avaient trouvés. Surtout que, manque de bol, j'étais tombée en arrière et donc sur le dos, et lui en avant et donc sur le ventre. Résultat nous étions donc l'un sur l'autre. Surtout qu'il avait tenté de se rattraper, et donc il était un peu comme à cheval, les bras tendus de chaque côté de mes épaules, et assis sur mes jambes. Il était mort de rire aussi, alors que j'étais en train de grommeler, gonflant mes joues en une attitude assez puérile. D'ailleurs, je l'ignorai durant le reste de la journée, cherchant à le faire s'excuser, argumentant comme un avocat. Ce qui cassait sa plaidoirie était son attitude. Il était complètement plié en deux. Ça faisait tellement sérieux et sincère, tiens !

Donc, Oli se faisait une joie de nous rappeler dans quelle position ils nous avaient découverts, qu'on cachait bien notre jeu et ce genre de trucs. Non, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le supporter. Car personne ne me soutenait hormis parfois Matu et Marco, François se prenant de temps en temps au jeu, et Nico ne valait pas mieux que Bo' ! Bonjour la famille et les amis, hein... J'apprécie, réellement.

Mais les heures ne sont pas éternelles et ce fut bientôt pour moi le moment de les quitter pour rejoindre mes gnomes préférés. Surtout que, habitant dans les alentours de Clermont-Ferrand, je n'avais pas intérêt à louper mon train, celui-ci étant le dernier partant le dimanche soir, sans compter la suite, près de deux heures de voiture si j'allais vite et qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne sur la route.

Bref, il valait mieux pour moi que je parte maintenant. Comme à mon arrivée, je sautai au cou de mon oncle, lui claquai la bise avant de passer aux autres, mais cherchai à jouer au coup de vent lors du tour de Boris.

J'avais déjà remarqué un truc plus jeune, lorsque je suis pressée, je suis nulle à la visée. Et là, j'étais assez pressée. Je l'embrassai donc au coin des lèvres, puis passai aux derniers. Je me demandai plus tard, au volant de ma voiture, qui aurait remarqué ce faux baiser.

En refermant la porte de la maison derrière moi, je soupirai de joie. La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, et les heures de transports étaient derrière moi. Je laissai tomber mon sac sur le canapé tout en arrachant mes baskets et posant mon blouson. J'allai me servir un grand verre de jus de pomme et m'installai, laissant mon regard voguer sur l'intérieur.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur une petite pièce où le porte-manteau et les meubles à chaussures étaient seuls maîtres avec le paillasson et le petit tableau. Après cela une porte vitrée dépolie conduisait au salon où la couleur dominante était l'orangé et le marron. Un large foyer faisait face à un canapé que nous tournions lorsque le printemps arrivait. Une bibliothèque prenait la place sur tout un mur, et ses rayons croulaient sous les ouvrages, autant de bandes dessinées que de livres. Un meuble télé, ainsi que son occupante, dans un coin, faisait face à un autre canapé. Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur le jardin.

Dans l'entrée, une deuxième porte qui, elle, donnait sur la cuisine. Une salle à manger était encastrée entre ces deux pièces principales, et des toilettes au milieu de tout, donnant sur le salon.

Par la salle à manger, on passait une porte pour arriver dans une pièce carrée. Au centre un escalier droit tournait pour joindre l'étage. Au palier, il y avait deux choix de directions : à gauche et tout droit. Le premier nous menait au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée. Quelques pièces servant de débarras, les plus au fond, des réserves, une buanderie...

En allant tout droit, on débouchait sur une volée de portes. Les murs de chaque côté du couloir en étaient couverts. Chaque porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre, chacune rattachée à une salle de bain personnelle. Une vingtaine de chambres à cet étage, je crois. Il n'y a rien en dessous, c'est surélevé, sur des sortes de piliers, offrant ainsi un abri pour les jeux de mes petits monstres chéris durant les jours de pluie.

Cette maison était entourée d'un large jardin, lui-même bordé de haies. En été, on gonflait la piscine et on sortait les transats, en hiver, des lampes extérieures étaient mises en place.

Dans un coin du jardin, un grand garage où une moto et un monospace attendent leur sortie. Un véhicule en fonction de ma sortie. Avec les triplés ou pour faire course, voiture, sinon c'était la moto, à quelques exceptions près.

La piscine avait été mise en place quelques jours plus tôt, et je savais que les trois gnomes attendaient, impatients, et en maillot de bain, que je les rejoigne. Je leur avais fait promettre de ne pas approcher de la piscine sans qu'un adulte les surveille.

Je rejoignis ma chambre après avoir récupéré mes affaires et sortis par le petit escalier extérieur au bout du couloir. Mes petits chéris me firent une véritable fête en me voyant avant de foncer dans l'eau en riant. Ils savaient très bien que la baignade ne serait pas longue. Il était assez tard, et ils n'avaient pas encore mangé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	2. J'espère que tu la vois, j'espère que tu

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et oui, me voici de retour !**

**Les titres de chapitres seront tirés des chansons d'Indochine... normalement. Celle-ci est _Atomic Sky_.  
><strong>

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Mathilde de sa review  
>Corrigé par Selijah<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>**J'espère que tu la vois, j'espère que tu l'aimeras**

Aujourd'hui, Nicola et Boris venaient pour à peu près un mois pour se reposer loin de l'agitation. Une chance pour les enfants, même si l'absence d'Oli leur déplaisait. Moi, je jugeais que trois vrais enfants et deux âmes gamines c'était suffisant, pas besoin d'une troisième, merci !

Bref. Les petits à la sieste, j'allai chercher les deux hommes à la gare, tranquillement, avec la voiture. Je me garai alors que le train entrait en gare. Je souris et patientai auprès de mon véhicule, scrutant la foule. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de m'y mêler. La gare n'avait qu'une issue et on avait toujours fait ça. Les avisant, je leur fis signe à grand renfort de mouvements de bras et d'appels. On aurait cru une groupie... Hm.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers moi alors que j'ouvrais le coffre et y rangeai leurs bagages une fois à ma hauteur. Le coffre refermé, je serrai dans mes bras mon oncle avant de faire la bise à Boris.

-Alors petit lutin ? On t'as manqué ?

-Bizarrement, toi pas du tout, grinçai-je.

Il me rattrapa et me serra dans ses bras, s'amusant de mes gesticulations avant de m'embrasser dans le cou en riant.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite sale pervers ! Hurlai-je.

Il s'exécuta, non sans garder un sourire en coin. Je m'installai derrière le volant tout en grognant, mon oncle à ma droite en train de s'attacher, le casse-pied derrière nous. Je soupirai en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur, ça promettait un séjour tranquille, tiens !

Malgré tout, le trajet se passa bien et nous eûmes la bonne surprise des enfants dormant encore. Je sentais que ça allait finir en sieste générale, en croisant le regard fatigué de Nicola.

-Vas dormir, tu en meurs d'envie ! Murmurai-je en lui souriant.

Il m'adressa un sourire de remerciement et esquissa le geste de prendre sa valise.

-Tut tut tut ! Vas-y, je la mettrai dans ta chambre tout à l'heure ! Allez, file !

Alors que le plus vieux disparaissait dans les escaliers, des bras se croisèrent sur mes hanches, et mon dos collé à un torse masculin.

-Boris ! Marmonnai-je férocement.

-Oui ma belle ? Souffla-t-il.

-Tu me lâches, merci.

-Non. Je suis très bien, là.

-Boris. Si tu veux encore des descendants. Relâche-moi.

Il s'éloigna de moi comme électrocuté. Je lui tirai la langue avant de m'emparer du bagage de mon oncle. Oung ! C'était lourd !

À peine cette pensée formulée que mon fardeau disparut.

-Fais pas ton Rambo, fillette, je m'occupe des valises. Tu me montres le chemin de ma chambre ?

Je grinçai des dents et passai devant lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient toujours la même chambre. Boris avait tendance à l'oublier. Je grimpai les marches de l'escalier avec légèreté et aucun bruit, ceux-ci étouffés par la moquette courant les marches, puis ouvris avec douceur la porte de Nicola qui dormait tranquillement. Boris déposa son bagage et nous sortîmes de la pièce après que j'ai ôté les chaussons restés sur ses pieds.

-Et te voici à ta destination, ta chambre.

Quelques mots sur les chambres. J'en ai déjà parlé vite fait, mais bon. Celles de mes enfants étaient côte à côte et deux chambres nous séparaient. Celle de Nico se trouvait auprès des leurs, de l'autre côté du couloir. Celle de Boris était voisine de la mienne. Zut.

Je disparus dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit en soupirant, le nez dans les couvertures. Je battis des jambes lentement, les yeux clos. Je restai ainsi quelques minutes avant de me relever et d'aller à la cuisine. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, il y avait plus de gamins dans cette maison qu'on ne le pensait. Et lesdits gamins étaient tous pourvus d'un féroce appétit. Alors j'allais devoir m'atteler aux fourneaux. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais bien cuisiner, après tout. Enfin, je crois...

Les deux gâteaux au four, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Normalement, ils devaient bientôt se réveiller. Nicolas prendrait plus de temps, peut-être, mais c'était normal.

-Maman, ils arrivent quand oncle Nico et Boris ? Bailla une petite voix ensommeillée.

J'attrapai mon petit ange et l'installai sur mes genoux pour un câlin.

-Ils sont déjà arrivés ma Vicky. Tonton dort, je pense, et Boris...

-Il est descendu à la cuisine, me coupa le concerné en entrant.

-La faim attire le loup hors des bois, grommelai-je.

-Pas forcément la faim, sourit-il.

Il se pencha sur mon épaule et ébouriffa les cheveux châtains de Vichina avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il lui fit un câlin, et moi avec, étant donné qu'il était dans mon dos.

-Eh bien, y a du monde dans cette cuisine, fit remarquer Nicolas, tiré par Kurt et Karl.

-Maman ! T'as vu ? Tonton il est là !

Je roulai des yeux et souris, reposant ma fille par terre, puis sortis la vaisselle pour la disposer sur la table de la salle à manger.

Les triplés étaient surexcités et sautaient partout, tout en bombardant les deux hommes de questions sans queue ni tête. Je les plaignis intérieurement tout en me moquant d'eux. Mais tous se calmèrent bien vite quand les gâteaux au chocolat sortirent du four et furent placés sur la table.

Je les regardai dévorer en souriant. C'est pour ça que j'aime tant les vacances d'été : le rapprochement familial.

Nicolas avait été pris en otage, comme à chaque fois, par les deux garçons, et Boris par la petite dernière. Celle-ci se trouvait à mes côtés.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, la piscine fut joyeusement utilisée, et les enfants bien fatigués. Le repas fut expédié et les enfants vite couchés. L'heure des adultes était venue.

Pelotonnée dans un coin du canapé, je dégustais une tasse de chocolat chaud alors que Nicolas lisait de l'autre côté du canapé, à moitié somnolant. Boris, lui, était allongé sur le sol et regardait la télé, balançant ses jambes de temps en temps.

-Tonton, vas te coucher, soupirai-je en le voyant dodeliner de la tête.

Il acquiesça et exécuta mon ordre en baillant et traînant des pieds.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et je continuais doucement de rêver tout en vidant ma tasse. Le canapé s'affaissa, me faisant reprendre pied. C'était Boris, bien évidemment. Il me sourit et allongea ses bras sur le dossier. Sa main se trouvait à la hauteur de mon visage, et il s'amusait à me frôler du bout des doigts. J'étais assez fatiguée, alors je préférai ne pas réagir.

Ma boisson finie, je me levai et allai laver la tasse. Revenant, Boris avait pris plus de place. Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés et il referma ses bras sur moi, me plaquant contre lui. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je percutai que son T-shirt avait disparu.

-Boris... fous-moi la paix, le suppliai-je.

-Mais ma petite fée, geignit-il, tu es méchante avec moi ! Je ne fais que réclamer des câlins et tu me repousses ! Tu étais plus câline avant.

Je soupirai de nouveau avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le sentant frissonner.

Par son étreinte, ma tête était collée à son torse. En fait, j'avais tout le haut du corps plaqué contre le sien, ma main droite sur le canapé pour me rattraper et l'autre... ah tiens ! sur sa cuisse droite.

Je finis par comprendre la raison du frisson en remarquant que son téton se situait juste auprès de ma bouche.

-Boris, geignais-je à mon tour, lâche-moi !

-Seulement si tu acceptes !

-Accepter quoi ? M'arrêtai-je, méfiante.

Ce gars-là était capable de la pire des ruses, alors excusez-moi de me méfier !

-Accepte !

-Mais quoi ?

Il me regarda avec un air de chien battu. Je craquai en soupirant.

-Bon, c'est d'accord...

-Cool ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il me relâcha alors, me poussa à ma place initiale avant de finalement s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur mes cuisses.

Je le fixai, un brin abasourdie.

-Attends... tu as fait tout ce manège pour ça ?

Il afficha un sourire innocent.

-Tu sais que tu peux le faire quand tu veux ?

Il haussa les sourcils pour toutes les réponses, l'air étonné, puis sembla décidé à utiliser ses cordes vocales.

-D'ordinaire, ça gène les gens. T'es vraiment comique Vanity !

-Encore heureux ! M'exclamai-je en éclatant de rire.

Je lui souris chaleureusement et il me répondit. Je finis par replonger dans mes rêveries alors que mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux de façon mécanique.

Je fus réveillée par ma Vicky chérie qui me secouait gentiment. Je ne compris pas par contre comment j'avais pu atterrir dans mon lit, car je me souvenais juste du canapé. Je pris conscience de ne pas être seule dans mon lit quand ma fille en fit le tour pour réveiller ladite personne. Je commençai la conversation une fois mon enfant sorti.

-Boris ? Puis-je connaître la raison de ta présence auprès de moi ?

-Plus tard, grogna-t-il en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

Je soupirai. Je ne tirerais rien de lui. Le matin, il était aussi loquace que moi, et je détestais parler au réveil. Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il est presque midi, alors que je me levais toujours tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner. J'avais honte.

Je m'enfermai aussitôt dans ma salle de bain et fonçai sous la douche une fois dévêtue. J'avais confiance en mon oncle, il avait fait manger les enfants, je le savais, sinon j'aurais été réveillée plus tôt. Mais il allait falloir que j'improvise le déjeuner, et je détestais ça.

Je sortis de la douche et m'essuyai rapidement puis rentrai dans ma chambre pour fouiller dans le placard et ainsi m'habiller, ayant complètement occulté l'existence de Boris. Je fis glisser la serviette le long de mon corps alors que je me penchais pour attraper des sous-vêtements, je me trémoussai un peu sur une mélodie imaginaire. Et alors que j'enfilai mon débardeur, un corps se colla contre moi, des bras se croisèrent sur mon ventre, des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et une tête sur mon épaule, alors que des lèvres m'embrassèrent dans le cou.

-Bonjour petit ange, murmura Boris.

Je piquai un fard en comprenant qu'il avait dû assister à toute la petite scène.

-Bonjour, marmonnai-je en regardant ailleurs.

Je le sentis sourire contre moi, avant que je n'essaye de me dégager puis de sortir de la chambre. Tournant le dos à ma porte, je ne pus voir le sourire conquérant de Boris, sinon, je me serais un peu plus préoccupée de certains détails le concernant.

J'entrai dans la cuisine, accueillie par mes deux fils et mon oncle. Je les embrassai tous les trois avant de me plonger dans un de mes livres de recettes. Nicolas me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ça peut aller, baillai-je. Et de ton côté ?

-Comme toujours, sourit-il. Tu sais où est Boris ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Normal, il est dans la mienne, marmonnai-je sans réfléchir.

Mon interlocuteur haussa les sourcils et crispa les mâchoires.

C'est à ce moment que le concerné entra dans la cuisine, lavé et rasé de près. Il salua tout le monde comme de rien n'était, hormis peut-être cette main un brun possessive sur ma hanche.

Kurt et Karl sortirent de la cuisine, accompagné de leur oncle qui m'adressa un regard un peu noir, mais porteur d'un message me disant de faire attention. Attention ? Oui, d'accord, mais à quoi ? Je les regardai partir, un peu perdue avant que Boris n'attire mon attention en se raclant la gorge. Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

Il était assis à la table, un bol de café devant lui, une tartine dans sa main. Je lui fis signe que je l'écoutais tout en sortant ce qui constituerait le repas et de m'atteler à sa préparation. Je m'assis en face de lui pour préparer ma salade composée. J'épluchai les concombres quand il se décida à poursuivre dans sa lancée.

-Tu m'as posé la question tout à l'heure, tu t'es endormie sur le canapé et je t'ai portée jusqu'à ta chambre. J'ai dû m'écrouler.

Je haussai un sourcil, tic emprunté à mon oncle.

-Bon d'accord. Tu m'avais choppé par le col quand je t'avais porté et j'étais trop fatigué pour essayer de me dégager. J'ai opté pour la solution pratique, avoua-t-il.

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête alors que mon économe continuait de racler la peau des légumes. Le calme s'installa entre nous. Un silence agréable, ponctué par le bruit des aliments que j'arrangeais.

Lorsque Boris finit son petit-déjeuner, il se leva et pressa le bol sous l'eau, le posa sur l'égouttoir et sortit de la cuisine après m'avoir embrassé sur la tempe et ébouriffé les cheveux gentiment.

Vichina s'assit inconsciemment à la place utilisée plus tôt par Boris, et ça me fit sourire.

Malgré mon improvisation totale, le repas ravit tout le monde, et j'en fus assez satisfaite, même si je me jurai de ne plus recommencer.

La routine se mit en place comme à chaque fois. Au repas suivit la sieste, pour petits et grands, nous laissant de nouveau seuls, Boris et moi.

J'avais envie de dormir, aussi, mais il valait mieux éviter, sinon je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. Alors j'allai m'installer au soleil sur l'une des chaises longues, vêtue seulement d'un maillot de bain. J'aimais bien le soleil. Et je le préfère encore plus durant les siestes.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, conseilla la voix de Boris. Ce n'est pas une bonne heure.

Je soupirai, car je savais qu'il avait raison. J'enfilai alors mon short, puis le rejoignis dans le salon où il s'était installé.

-Boris, geignis-je, c'est ma place !

-Et alors ? C'est pas le seul canapé du salon.

Il s'était joyeusement allongé sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les paupières baissées.

Je ne répondis rien, m'asseyant sur ses jambes tout en m'étirant et en baillant.

-Je peux ? Demandai-je en esquissant une descente.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Je m'allongeai alors sur lui, sur le côté, la tête sur son épaule et le bras droit au travers de son torse. Je me pelotonnai contre lui avant de soupirer d'aise.

-Bonne nuit, réveille-moi en cas d'incendie.

Je baillai puis sombrai dans un bon sommeil... avant de me faire réveiller peu après par une petite Vichina en pleurs. Elle grimpa sur le canapé puis se blottit dans mes bras pour s'endormir aussitôt. Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai sur le front, puis fermai à nouveau les yeux, entourée par des bras puissants.

J'aimais bien dormir dans les bras de n'importe qui... Enfin, façon de dire. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon oncle et les autres membres du groupe, il n'était pas rare que je me laisse aller avec eux, et donc que je m'endorme sur l'un d'entre eux.

La raison de mon second réveil fut un flash des plus violents juste devant les yeux. Je peux vous dire que c'est pas super agréable comme méthode. Je fusillai plus ou moins efficacement mon oncle de mes yeux noisettes, alors qu'une myriade de petits points dansaient la samba dans mon champ de vision.

Nicolas finit par s'éloigner, son air goguenard toujours sur son visage, tandis que je laissai retomber ma tête et l'enfouis dans ce que j'avais utilisé comme oreiller pour cette sieste improvisée. Je notai que Vichina n'était plus là. Elle a du aller manger, tiens... Je soupirai alors qu'une main me secouait doucement.

-Hey Vani', lèves-toi ma belle, me murmura mon oreiller.

-Maieuh... gémis-je.

-Van', reprit la voix mais plus fort. J'aimerais me lever. Et puis ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta tenue, mais je pense que ton short et ton maillot de bain vont te donner froid.

Je sentis deux doigts "marcher" le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me redressai aussitôt en ouvrant en grand les yeux.

-Ah ! Merci bien, je craignais devoir attendre le diner pour être enfin libéré !

-Oh... la ferme... grommelai-je en le frappant sur la cuisse.

Je détestais être réveillée, même si c'était d'une manière agréable ou non. Bill avait saisit tout de suite lorsque je lui avais asséné mon poing dans la tronche alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement le lendemain de notre première nuit.

J'effaçai le souvenir de cet abruti parfait, ne voulant pas déprimer alors que ma petite famille en plus de Boris était réunis.

Je croisai mes mains sur mon ventre tout en papillonnant des paupières. J'avais pris le tic du geste par ma grossesse et il est vrai que ça me rendait quelque peu nostalgique, attendant à recevoir un bon coup de pied de la part d'un des triplés.

-Maman ! S'exclama Karl en surgissant soudainement face à moi, provoquant ainsi un sursaut de ma part.

-Oui mon trésor ?

Je posai ma main sous mon sein gauche, calmant mon cœur affolé.

-Tonton Nico veut savoir si tu veux goûter, toi aussi.

Pour toute réponse, je passai ma main dans les cheveux noirs de mon fils avant de me relever.

-Manger, chantonnai-je en me frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Je m'assis à la table sur laquelle mon oncle avait déjà tout préparé. Je grondais gentiment Kurt qui se barbouillait littéralement de nourriture alors qu'il mangeait, tandis que Nicolas parlait avec la blonde de la troupe et que le plus soupe au lait se bagarrait avec Boris. Un goûter normal, en somme.

-Maman, maman ? Demanda Kurt en faisant une bouille adorable.

Derrière lui, son frère aîné et sa sœur cadette faisaient la même tête, joignant leurs mains sous leur menton.

-Oui ?

-On peut se baigner, dis ? S'il-te plait ?

-Digérez d'abord, leur rétorquai-je. Et arrêtez de chercher à m'amadouer, ça ne fonctionne pas.

J'entendis un concert de grommellements et de grognements alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine pour aller jouer dehors. Je soupirai en posant ma tête sur la table.

-Et nous, jolie petite fée ? On peut aller se baigner, hein ? Fit Boris en mimant mes enfants.

-Va faire la sieste vieux croûton, grinçai-je en mimant le geste de lui vider mon verre dessus.

Il fit semblant de pleurer alors que Nicolas se mit à rire. Je soupirai à nouveau tout en rangeant les aliments restants. Le moqué sortit de la cuisine en marmonnant je-ne-sais-quoi. Soupirant pour la troisième fois je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, l'éponge à la main. Dans son coin, mon oncle sirotait tranquillement son verre.

-Tu vas bien ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Ça va, ça va...

Je ne me convainquais pas moi-même. Alors lui. Je m'escrimai sur une ridicule petite tache, histoire de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

-Et réellement ?

-Je... je sais pas. J'ai l'impression de déprimer un peu. Mes journées sont bien remplies avec les triplés, mais une fois seule parce qu'ils sont à l'école ou couchés, j'ai du mal. Je me mets à réfléchir sur moi. Et ça fait mal...

_Oui ça fait mal... Je voudrais te revoir... Et cracher sur la gloire..._ entonna mon esprit sans le vouloir.

-Vanity, t'es encore avec moi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, excuse-moi, je remarque juste à quel point _Electrastar_ peut résumer ces 4 dernières années...

Je l'entendis grogner avant de sentir un poids sur ma tête. Je compris que c'était sa main lorsque celle-ci se mit à se mouvoir. Se levant, il se tint auprès de moi avant que je ne me lève à mon tour pour me serrer contre lui. Je n'éclatai nullement en sanglot, c'était inutile, mais je me collai contre lui.

-Je regrette, murmurai-je d'une voix coupée. Et ces regrets sont d'autant plus douloureux.

-Que regrettes-tu donc ?

Je crispai mes poings, emprisonnant ainsi son T-shirt dedans, et blottis un peu plus mon visage contre son cou.

-Beaucoup trop de choses... comme...

-Comme ? M'encouragea Nicolas.

Je relevai ma tête et ancrai nos yeux noisettes. Puis je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres avant de me décoller de lui, croisant les bras comme pour me protéger.

-Comme nous deux.

Je lui tournai le dos, regardant par la fenêtre sans vraiment la voir.

Alors, quand Boris jaillit, me choppa par la taille et sortit aussi sec, je ne pus réprimer mon hurlement de surprise et m'agrippa à son cou, telle une démente.

-Boris ! Hurlai-je à nouveau alors qu'il me lâchait subitement.

_Plouf_, fis-je.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Plouf. Cet abruti de Boris m'avait foutu dans la piscine.

_Je te hais._

Je pris le temps d'emplir ma bouche d'eau et de focaliser le fautif avant de jaillir sous son nez pour l'arroser copieusement. Il se jeta alors sur moi, tandis que je me décalai d'un coup de pied dans l'eau. S'ensuivit une course-poursuite dans la piscine entre lui et moi, jusqu'à ce que mon oncle s'incruste en m'attrapant par les épaules et en interpelant Boris.

-Hey, Bo' ! Je la tiens !

-La lâche pas surtout ! S'écria ledit Bo'.

Je râlais tout en boudant, avant que Boris ne surgisse à nouveau, m'attrapant en mariée. Je m'agrippai à nouveau à son cou, fermant les yeux et appréhendant. Durant ces 4 dernières années où j'ai fréquenté _Indochine_, j'avais appris quelques petites choses : Oli et Boris aiment faire des conneries, et Boris est capable du pire. Si, si.

Alors, quand il me relâcha subitement, je l'entraînai avec moi, n'ayant nullement desserré mon étreinte autour de son cou. Cela finit en une sorte de mêlée générale, étant donné que tout le monde vint se jeter sur nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	3. Juste un signal

**3. Juste un signal**

Quelques semaines passèrent, et le départ de Boris pour une autre destination et celle de Nicolas pour saluer sa famille s'approchait à grands pas.

Profitant de la sieste des enfants, je me réfugiai dans une pièce non loin de la buanderie et des débarras. Cette pièce était fermée et la seule clé pouvant l'ouvrir se balançait au bout d'une chaîne et cachée sous le col de mes hauts. En ce lieu, j'y cachais mes souvenirs de jeunesse, si je puis dire. Il y a les souvenirs divers et variés de la chanteuse que j'étais et les différentes affaires dont je n'ai pu m résoudre à me défaire. Mes guitares. Mes vêtements de scène. Mes accessoires. Lui.

Il me suffit d'être dans cette salle pour penser à lui en toute quiétude, si l'on peut dire. En un sens, son groupe et lui recouvrent les murs par leurs posters. Ou presque. Il y a deux murs où j'ai préféré accrocher les posters des deux groupes où je jouais. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Ces deux groupes ont vu le jour grâce à mon ajout ou parce que je l'ai voulu. Mon premier groupe avait besoin d'une chanteuse. Le second, c'est moi qui en ait eu l'idée. Il a suffit que je les quitte pour que le groupe périclite. Ça fait du bien à l'égo. Même si Lili cherche à reprendre le flambeau, la barre est bien trop haute. Et pour les autres, ils n'ont même pas cherché à poursuivre l'aventure, à jouer le jeu.

_The Bloody_ et _Don't girl_ ne sont plus rien pour moi. Juste de bons et de mauvais souvenirs dans lesquels je replonge avec mélancolie.

Pour ma carrière (courte) dans le business, 4 groupes furent très importants pour moi : _Indochine_ (évidemment), _Don't girl_ (mon 1er groupe), _The Bloody_ (2nd groupe) et _Tokio Hotel_ (si si).

-Tu es là... fit une voix.

-Oui, ronronnai-je. Je prends un bain de passé.

La personne s'assit auprès de moi sur le canapé et je me blottis contre son torse. Nos deux regards semblables s'arrêtèrent sur un poster des _Bloody_.

-C'était au tout début, commentai-je.

Le fond était rouge sang. Lili et moi étions dos à dos au centre, un micro à ma main et elle s'appuyait sur une guitare. Je levais la tête et elle regardait à terre. Nini était en tailleur par terre, sa basse tenue droite entre ses jambes. Didi, elle, tournait le dos, un bras en l'air, l'autre collé à sa taille, et le visage de profil. Elle tenait ses baguettes à chaque main. J'aimais bien ce poster.

-Ça se voit. Tu as les yeux qui étincellent.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Depuis ta grossesse, les étincelles s'éteignent peu à peu. En fait je n'en ai plus vu depuis bien longtemps. C'est ce qui m'avait plu chez toi, au tout début.

-Hum... Tu crois que ça aurait marché entre nous ? Lui demandai-je.

-Peut-être. Mais notre relation se serait peut-être modifiée peu à peu.

-Donc c'est mieux que l'on se soit arrêté à temps ?

-Je crois, oui. Et de plus, ta ressemblance si frappante avec ta mère n'a pas aidé. Je ne sais pas si je voyais ta mère ou toi.

-Parles-moi d'elle, s'il-te plait...

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Elle est entrée dans la vie de Stéphane et moi, telle un ouragan. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle dès les premiers instants. C'est cliché, je sais. Mais c'est mon frère qui a su la séduire à ma place. Quelques années passèrent et elle sortit par la petite scène.

-À quoi ressemblait-elle ?

J'étais curieuse par nature, mais là encore plus. Il était tellement rare que Nicolas me parle de Viridiana, ma mère. Je savais juste qu'elle était morte avant mon père et un an après ma naissance. Affaiblissement cardiaque.

-Eh bien, soupira mon oncle en jouant avec mes cheveux. Elle avait des cheveux un peu bouclés et châtains foncés, ses yeux étaient gris-bleu, sa peau un peu mate... Elle était plus grande que la plupart des filles, ça m'avait frappé comme détail. Elle était aussi très fine. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et semblait communiquer sa bonne humeur à tout le monde. Elle était un peu une sorte de soleil, quoi...

Je me pelotonnai un peu plus contre lui. Sa voix était un peu triste, mais on sentait qu'il s'était fait une raison, qu'il avait fait son deuil. Je ne dis plus rien, le laissant seul avec ses pensées alors que je me perdais dans les miennes.

J'attrapai un album photo quelconque et l'ouvrit. C'était celui d'avant la formation des _Bloody_. Tricia, Gustane, Georgette et moi étions amies. Je ne les avais pas rencontrée comme ça par hasard chez un producteur ou un conservatoire quelconque.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Boris en entrant subitement, me faisant ainsi sursauter.

Je lançai un regard noir vers le trublion. La discrétion et lui ça fait deux. Sauf quand celle-ci lui sert à faire peur aux gens ou une autre force. Bref.

-Tu voulais quelque chose, gremlin ? Demandai-je finalement.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il entra complètement dans la pièce et laissa voguer son regard sur tout ce qui composait la décoration. Il s'approche du coin où j'entreposais mes guitares et les observait, bras croisés dans le dos.

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, m'attendant à une connerie quelconque.

Puis, il tendit le bras et sortit une guitare électrique rouge sang. Elle était toute simple, toute banale. Aucun motif ni rien. Passant la bretelle à son épaule, Boris en joua un peu, profitant pour l'accorder.

-Je pensais pas que tu l'avais encore, lâcha-t-il.

-Faut croire que si...

-C'est vrai que ça rappelle des souvenirs, fit pensivement Nicolas.

-Tu m'étonnes...

C'était vraiment mes premiers pas. Je n'étais pas une élève extraordinaire, je n'avais pas de don spécial au niveau guitare. Mon truc c'était la flûte à bec. Je ne sais pas grâce à quel miracle cela fut fait. Je sais juste qu'un soir je me suis retrouvée sur une scène de concert avec des fans en furie devant moi. J'avais du passer les semaines précédentes à m'entrer dans le crâne des partitions inconnues et tarabiscotées.

-Et pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à jouer avec vous, en fait ? Je me suis toujours posée la question...

-Ton prof était un ami de la famille et il nous avait vanté la mémoire d'une élève. C'est ça qui nous a motivé. On avait moins d'un mois pour trouver un ou une guitariste qui serait capable de remplacer Oli durant une période indéterminée.

-Il s'était fait quoi ?

-Poignet brisé, un truc du genre, marmonna Boris tout à ma guitare.

Je hochai la tête, satisfaite de la réponse. Je n'avais pas osé leur poser question durant notre période de "co-opération". Puis je l'avais oublié.

-C'est vrai que c'était assez bizarre au début. J'étais la seule fille et en plus vous aviez plus du triple de mon âge.

-Eh ! On était pas aussi vieux ! S'insurgea Nicolas.

-Bah si. J'avais 12 ans.

-Ça te fait quel âge ? S'intéressa Boris.

-J'ai 19 ans.

-Et Nicolas 52 ans...

Je souris. C'est vrai que notre écart d'âge était de beaucoup.

-Viridiana et Stéphane se voyaient très peu à partir de la célébrité de notre groupe. Et puis Viri était de constitution fragile... Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à avoir Vanity . Même si ils avaient vécu plus longtemps tous deux, Vanity aurait été leur seul enfant naturel.

Je ne disais mot, préférant réfléchir aux propos énoncés précédemment.

-Sinon, tu nous cherchais pour une raison précise ?

Boris reposa la guitare avec soin avant de poursuivre ses fouilles.

-J'étais tout seul, voilà tout, répondit-il sans nous regarder.

-Les petits dorment ?

-Oui oui...

Il fit rapidement le tour avant de se laisser tomber sur le tabouret en face de nous.

-Au fait, pourquoi t'as appelé ainsi tes enfants ?

-Une petite touche de fantaisie.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Boris.

-Eh bien, déjà c'est par ordre alphabétique. Karl est le premier. Puis le son "k" présents dans leurs prénoms l'est aussi dans leur nom. Et puis... ça a des allures allemandes...

-Tu ne leur as pas donné ton nom ?

-Il y a le son "k" dans Sirchis, fit remarquer Nicolas.

-Ils portent le nom de leur géniteur, en effet. Je fais la gueule à Bill, pas à sa famille et encore moins à son frère. Il est un oncle attentionné envers les petits.

Je croisai les bras. J'étais bien d'accord sur le fait que Bill était un connard fini. D'ailleurs, il s'est bien vite mis avec Lili qui a aussitôt lâché ce pauvre Tom. Tom est un ange. Il vient de temps en temps nous voir, accompagné ou non des autres membres du groupe. Pauvre Tom. Notre ancienne relation restera sous la poussière, je ne compte pas la remettre au goût du jour.

-Donc, ils ne sont pas sous le nom de Sirchis ?

-Non ! Ils sont sous celui de Kaulitz. Ainsi, si Bill décide de les reconnaître, y'aura de la facilité.

-Et ils le vivent sans trop de difficultés leur absence paternelle ?

-Y'a des cons partout, soupirai-je.

J'installai mes pieds sur les genoux du guitariste pour rire.

-Est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose dans un futur plus ou moins proche ?

-Passer mon bac ? Proposai-je innocemment.

Je les vis se figer. Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est pas nouveau. Je n'avais ni la tête ni le temps pour reprendre mes études depuis ces 4 ans. Maintenant, un peu plus, vu qu'ils rentrent au CP.

-Au fait, tu fais comment pou vivre avec ce genre de train de vie ? Cette maison est grande, tu as une grosse voiture, tu ne travailles pas si j'ai bien compris...

-Et elle a refusé que je m'occupe d'elle, remarqua le vieux chanteur.

-_Bloody_, tout simplement. Je n'en fais peut-être plus partie, mais je touche encore les droits sur mes chansons, les disques se vendent encore et bien même, et tout le côté magasinier du business... De plus, je compose et chante encore de temps en temps... Puis j'ai jamais été très dépensière...

_Voir un peu près de mes sous, de temps en temps._

-Et tu comptes te remettre sur le _love market_ ou pas ? S'intéressa Boris en regardant ses ongles.

Le _love market_, ou le marché de l'amour. Un délire de Boris pour parler des relations en tout genre.

-Aucune idée, soupirai-je. On verra bien... Et puis, en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Mais ma princesse, c'est pour savoir si Oli et moi avons de quoi ragotter tranquillement !

-"Ragotter" ? Tu te mets à inventer des mots ? Me moquai-je.

Nous nous chamaillâmes gaiement dans cette pièce pourtant si habituée aux pleurs, à la déprime et aux silences tristes. C'était... différent. Pouvoir rire malgré les regards fixes sur le papier glacé qui nous observaient, semblant lourds de reproches contenus. Mais quels reproches ? D'avoir réalisé ce que j'avais promis ? D'avoir fuis ce qui ne me plaisait plus avant d'être viré ? Je n'ai pas envie ni besoin de me faire plaindre, et j'ai passé trop de temps à pleurer le passé.

Suite à une bagarre de chatouilles particulièrement virulente, on stoppa tout moment, cherchant nos souffles et riant encore un peu. Nos membres étaient suffisamment emmêlés pour croire que nous avions joués à un Twister. J'avais le haut du corps coincé entre les jambes de Nico, un bras emmêlé avec un des siens, le bas du corps sous le dos de Boris, une jambe au milieu des siennes, l'autre pendante dans le vide, et mon dernier bras coincé sous mon dos.

J'aimais ces moments où on essayait d'oublier un peu tout : notre âge, nos problèmes, notre situation quelqu'elle soit... C'était mieux que la drogue dans toutes les possibilités : gratuit, légal, sociable...

Oui, je sais, ça fait campagne de pub pour des câlins... Je suis irrécupérable, vraiment.

...

-C'est dommage que vous deviez partir déjà, soupirai-je.

-Déjà, déjà, on passé quasiment un mois avec nous ! Se moqua Boris.

-Un mois, ça peut passer très vite, fis-je remarquer en frôlant mon ventre d'un geste entendu.

Nous étions tous les trois à la gare, j'avais réussit à caser les petits chez des amis à eux pour que les au-revoir se fasse sans complication. J'avais déjà du mal avec mes propres réactions pour devoir calmer les pleurs et crises des enfants.

-Bon, Vanity, j'y vais le premier ! S'exclama Nicolas en indiquant son train d'un signe de main.

En effet, les deux adultes avaient réussis à choisir deux destinations absolument opposées.

Il s'approcha de moi et je lui souris.

-Indokiss ! S'exclama Boris en passant ses bras sur nos épaules.

Vous savez ce qu'est un Indokiss ? Une simple pression des lèvres, en gros. Un baiser chaste, quoi.

J'agrandis mon sourire et obtempérai docilement.

Malgré que je savais très bien que Nicolas Sirchis était dorénavant mon oncle, ça n'empêchait pas le fait que mon corps se rappelait de chaque caresse que nous avions échangé lors de notre relation passée. C'était donc toujours quelque chose d'assez nouveau.

-Oui ! S'enthousiasma Boris.

-Boris, rassures-moi, tu sais être sérieux ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Bien sûr que oui ! S'insurgea-t-il.

Nous soupirâmes de concert tous les deux. Puis mon oncle nous quitta, pressé par l'heure.

-Bon, eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ton train, remarquai-je tranquillement.

-Oui. Il devrait arriver sans une demi-heure, sauf imprévus.

-SNCF et imprévus c'est des quasi-synonymes.

-J'te l'fais pas dire, ricana sarcastiquement le guitariste.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ou tu préfères attendre debout ?

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa son bagage alors que je me dirigeais vers des sièges bien heureusement vides. Certes, je pouvais rester des heures debout, merci les concerts et autres, amis bon.

-Sinon, tu n'as pas de problèmes ?

-Nico m'a déjà posé la question, répondis-je.

-Sauf que tu as tendance à lui cacher le pire, vu que c'est ton oncle. Je te connais ma petite fée.

-Arrête de m'appeler "petite fée", grognai-je.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es !

Il enfonça plusieurs fois son index dans ma joue en ricanant, comme l'on fait à un enfant en bas-âge. Je croisai les bras et le fixai d'un regard neutre, attendant qu'il ait fini.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas minuscule.

-Tu es plus petite que moi !

-Tu es un _troll_, alors.

On se bouda durant de bonnes minutes, puis le train fut annoncé.

-Bon, eh bien, c'est à moi d'y aller cette fois-ci !

-Oui...

-Allez fais pas cette tête ma belle ! On se reverra après les vacances !

-Mmh...

-Allez un bisous et je disparais ! Continua-t-il.

Il avait bu du jus de ressort ou quoi ?

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder et il pencha la sienne. Je ne réagis pas avant qu'il ne se soit redressé.

-Un indokiss ? Hasardai-je, étonnée.

-Ouaip ma belle ! Rit-il.

-Je vais te tuer, grognai-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Prépare-toi à mourir !

-Mais oui, mais oui, se moqua-t-il en se mettant tout de même à courir vers son train.

Je le vis s'arrêter à côté de la porte de son wagon avec un sourire vainqueur. Je lui sautai dessus et l'enlaçai. D'abord surpris, il passa à son tour ses bras autour de moi.

-Hey _baby doll_, je vais pas mourir dans un accident de train, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

-Oh, ferme-là, abruti, marmonnai-je. J'suis tactile, j'suis tactile ! Point barre !

J'ai toujours cherché des étreintes quelqu'elles soient. C'est un truc à savoir sur moi, plus essentiel que le reste.

Je le sentis me serrer un peu plus fort le temps d'une seconde avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je le lâchai alors et l'aidai à s'installer à sa place puis je ressortis du train. Le voyant faire me faire une grimace, je lui tirai la langue. Il continua à faire des visages tous plus drôles les uns que les autres, et je finis par le suivre. On s'arrêta qu'une fois le signal du départ donné. Il m'adressa un signe de la main que je lui rendis.

Je regardai le train partir sans rien dire puis fis volte-face. Démarrant la voiture, je la dirigeai vers la maison, sans vraiment y faire attention. J'entrepris le ménage et le rangement sans y faire attention, comme en état de transe. Les au-revoir ont toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi. Heureusement, j'ai toujours fait de sorte que nul ne s'en aperçoive...

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	4. - You see atomic sky -

**Joyeux Noël !  
><strong>

**Par contre, le chapitre correspondant au Noël de cette fic sera publié... plus tard.  
><strong>

**Tom vient du groupe _Tokio Hotel_.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>5. - You see atomic sky -<strong>

Les vacances passent toujours très vite. Eh oui, c'est la rentrée. Déjà. Les enfants sont au proie d'une nouvelle sorte de stress. Ou presque, en fait. Karl est mort de trouille et Vichina est nerveuse. Kurt ? C'est la réincarnation bouddhique. En un sens, 3 ans, bientôt 4, qu'ils allaient dans cette école. Bon, certes, là c'était un nouveau terrain, les primaires étant séparés des maternelles. Mais sinon... Ils connaissent déjà tout ceux qui composeront leur classe, en plus...

Je donnais une petite tape sur la main de Vichina qui ne cessait de se décoiffer en voulant remettre une mèche à sa place. Je ne cherchai pas à les calmer d'une manière ou d'une autre, car je savais que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Bon allez ! C'est l'heure de passer à l'échafaud ! Me moquai-je.

En fait, je n'aimais pas plus qu'eux cette rentrée, car j'avais toujours droit à une réflexion peu agréable. De plus j'allais moi-même faire ma propre rentrée dans peu de temps. Ça allait être la course, ça encore... Heureusement que les voisins se sont proposés pour les récupérer... C'est dans des moments pareils où je regrette de n'avoir personne. Que ce soit de la famille ou autre... Je ne peux pas m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

* * *

><p>-Oui, tonton...<p>

Dimanche... J'avais repris les cours depuis une semaine et je faisais mes devoirs pour l'instant. Avec la reprise des études, il ne m'était plus possible d'aller les voir. Alors on s'appelait, tout simplement.

-Ça va de ton côté ? Lui demandai-je.

-On fait aller, je dirais.

-Comment cela ?

-Rien de particulier, disons que je suis à deux doigts d'attacher le chat par les pieds.

-Ah, c'est que ça, soupirai-je. Je craignais que ce ne soit autre chose.

-Eh non ! Désolé de te décevoir ! Boris ! Rends-moi ce téléphone !

-Mais moi aussi je veux parler à Vanity-jolie ! Hey, ça va ma belle ?

-Boris, répliquai-je d'un ton polaire, rends ce téléphone à Nicolas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me ferais quelque chose si je le fais pas ?

-Sinon je demande à François de couper les cordes de ta guitare.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Naon. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Le blues du mois de septembre, toujours. On peut pas faire de concerts à cause des diverses rentrées alors je m'ennuie.

Je souris rêveusement : je connaissais bien ça, l'ayant déjà ressentit.

-Courage, le mois d'octobre approche !

-Ton anniversaire aussi, ricana-t-il.

Je soupirai et allai rétorquer quand la voix changea au téléphone.

-Salut la souris de Saturne.

-Salut le chat de Mars... Alors, tu en fais voir à mon oncle ?

-Bah... c'est surtout que j'ai du mal à composer ces derniers temps, alors tu comprends... marmonna Oli.

-Oui, je vois. Je connais bien ça. C'est stressant et les gens ont tendance à te mettre la pression inconsciemment... C'est chiant.

-Ouaip, soupira-t-il. Résultat, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour relâcher la pression c'est d'embêter les autres. Tu faisais quoi, toi ?

-J'allais me promener, le plus souvent... ou je dormais si je ne pouvais sortir...

-Hum... Et ça fonctionnait ?

-Plus ou moins. Mais au moins j'échappais au stress ambiant.

-Mouais... Je te passe François.

-Merci.

Parler avec François est toujours... assez bizarre comme sensation. J'avais l'impression de parler avec mon oncle auquel on aurait ajouté un soupçon de Boris. Et un peu de Marco, aussi. Enfin, vous voyez le genre...

Peu de temps après, je raccrochai et me remis au travail en sifflotant. Mercredi, j'avais fait un tour à un studio d'enregistrement qui était intéressé par mes dernières compositions. Il m'avait proposé d'enregistrer sur disque, mais sans pour autant m'envoyer sur le marché musical, et je leur en étais reconnaissant. Je ne voulais plus revenir sur scène. Certes, ça me manquait franchement, c'était grisant comme expérience et tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, mais ce n'était plus pareil à avant. Je n'étais plus seul mais avec des enfants. Je ne désirais pas leur offrir une vie de paillette indirecte, car ce ne serait bon pour aucun d'entre nous.

_Rose d'ombre_ devrait sortir dans peu de temps. Je devrais juste repasser mercredi prochain pour la reprise de certaines chansons. C'était un petit studio mais les gens étaient assez agréables. Heureusement, car il nous avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place chaque piste, étant donné que j'avais dû jouer chaque instrument en plus de donner ma voix. C'était assez fatiguant mais tout de même très concluant.

-Je hais les maths, grognai-je.

* * *

><p>-Maman ! T'as vu, il neige ?! S'exclamait Vichina depuis plusieurs minutes.<p>

-Oui, ma chérie, c'est la 6° fois que tu le dis, souris-je en grimaçant intérieurement.

-Elle a de la voix la petite, rit Tom.

-M'en parle pas, grognai-je.

-Tonton ? Demanda Kurt. Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ?

L'interpelé soupira, me regarda puis se leva pour suivre les petits qui sautillaient sur place. Je souris en voyant ça. J'étais heureuse que Tom soit passé, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Les petits l'adoraient. En un sens, c'était un peu un Boris ou un Oli plus jeune. Il y'avait même eu la phrase traditionnelle.

"-Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi."

Je ne pouvais rien dire à cette phrase alors que Tom avait éclaté de rire en demandant si c'était un truc de la famille que les filles tombent amoureuse de leurs oncles.

Je poursuivais la préparation de la pâte à crêpe en écoutant distraitement les cris gais des autres. Vu les bruits que l'on pouvait percevoir, ça avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Dis, je me trompe ou Karl ressemble de plus en plus à...

Je sursautai, surprise de la soudaine présence de mon ami. Il m'aide à dresser la table du goûter tandis que la pâte se reposait sous son torchon.

-Je sais bien, soupirai-je. Et je crains les années qui vont venir...

Tom tapota mon épaule en un pauvre geste de réconfort.

-Tom, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, que ferais-tu ?

J'avais besoin de savoir. Étant donné les problèmes médicaux de mes parents, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de semblable.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je m'occuperais des petits, j'imagine... enfin, en fonction de ma situation...

Il afficha un pauvre sourire que je lui rendis.

-Merci, me contentai-je de lui répondre.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me pressa contre son torse avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

-Allez ! C'est un beau jour d'hiver, il neige, tes enfants débordent d'énergie, y'a des crêpes et je suis à toi pour la journée ! Aucune raison de se morfondre, en somme !

-Ton français s'améliore de plus en plus, remarquai-je.

-J'ai une bonne motivation, reconnut-il. Les petits, par exemple.

-Ils parlent un peu allemand, tu sais...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Même réponse que toi, communiquer avec leur famille.

-Mmh... Je peux faire sauter les crêpes, dis ?

-Vas-y ! tu veux une pièce ?

-Pas besoin, j'en ai une !

Il sortit une pièce de deux euros de sa poche et fermai son poing dessus. Je sortis de la cuisine au profit de la salle de jeux.

-Maman, on pourra aller jouer dehors ?

-Après le goûter, d'accord ? Et à condition de bien vous couvrir !

-Promis ! Jurèrent-ils tout les trois.

-Allez, c'est l'heure des crêpes, et connaissant votre oncle, vous ferez mieux de vous dépêcher avant qu'il ne décide de tout dévorer.

-Hé ! S'exclama l'intéressé. C'est pas bien de se moquer des gens !

J'éclatai de rire en l'entendant grommeler envers les mères de familles montrant le mauvais exemple. Je l'embrassai sur la joue en passant à ses côtés, le faisant se taire.

-Maman, c'est dans combien de temps Noël ?

-Dans quelques jours ma chérie.

-Tu crois que le Père Noël a reçu ma lettre, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oh, pour ça, rassures-toi, il l'a reçu, grognai-je en allemand.

-Horrible à ce point ? Me demanda Tom dans la même langue.

-Une lettre d'enfant de 5 ans, quoi... De la tonne de jouets hors de pris à de la poudre de fée en passant, par un animal de compagnie...

-Ah, d'accord ! Rit Tom. Tu veux de l'aide pour les courses ?

-J'ai déjà tout préparé, mais merci.

-Je leur enverrai le colis traditionnel, avoua Tom.

-Hm...

-Au fait, reprit-il en français, maman voudrait savoir si il y a une possibilité qu'un jour elle voit ses petits-enfants.

-Bien sûr ! Quand elle veut ! Mais si c'est à nous de venir, ça sera hors période scolaire.

-Je lui dirai, sourit le dreadé.

-M'man, on peut aller jouer dans la neige ? S'incrusta Vichina.

-J'arrive...

Faire enfiler à trois gamins surexcités écharpes, bonnets et gants peut être rapidement mission impossible. Heureusement, Tom mit lui aussi la main à la pâte et ils purent se rouler dans l'herbe parsemée de neiges en toute impunité.

-Regarde-moi ces trois-là, soupirai-je. Je les envie d'une certaine manière...

-T'as grandi trop vite, Flo'...

Il se plaça derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de mes hanches, croisant ses mains sur mon ventre. Je me laissai aller contre son torse, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-M'appelle pas Flo', grognai-je sans conviction. J'veux plus me rappeler d'elle.

-Je n'aime pas te nommer Vanity. Je t'ai connu Florence, je t'ai aimé Florence. Vanity, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je ne te connais pas.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de la connaître ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Florence seule m'intéresse.

-Florence t'a fait mal, et Vanity ne te voit que comme un ami. Ce ne sera avec aucune des deux que tu referas ta vie.

Je le sentis soupirer alors que je surveillais l'imagination de mes enfants.

-Non Tom, repris-je. Je en reviendrai pas avec toi. Désolée. Je ne suis pas comme elle.

Elle, c'était Liliane, de son vrai nom Tricia. Ma fausse jumelle, mon ex-meilleure amie et ma guitariste. Elle sortait avec Tom quand moi je sortais avec Bill. Et lorsque ce dernier me laissa tomber, elle fit de même avec son copain au profit de mon ex. Deux connards ensemble, quoi...

-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme elle. Toi tu m'aimais vraiment... du moins, c'est ce que j'aime croire...

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête à éclaircir le sujet. Niveau sentiments, j'ai toujours été embrouillée. À preuve mon oncle. Amour familial, certes, mais aussi amour passionnel. Reconnaissance et déception.

Mon psy m'adore.

-Karl, lâche ton frère ! Non, Vichina, on ne lui fait pas manger de la neige.

Tom éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) su mon profil  
><strong>


	5. Comme un bruit de balle

**Hop ! Le chapitre de Noël ! (Oui oui, en plein mois de Juin, c'est normal Uu)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Comme un bruit de balle<strong>

-Joyeux Noël !

-Allez m'man ! Le Père Noël est passé !

-Oui ma chérie, j'arrive... bâillai-je tandis que ma fille me tirait par l'autre main.

-Allez oncle Boris ! Supplia Karl. On est tous là ! On peut, maintenant, dis ?

-Non ! Ta mère n'est pas encore là !

-Maman... geint l'autre. Dépêches-toi.

-Voilà, voilà, j'suis là...

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et les tortionnaires se jetèrent sur les paquets qui s'amoncelaient au pied du sapin. Boris les mitraillait joyeusement, car Nicolas lui avait réclamé des photos.

Pourquoi Boris était là ? Peu après la visite de Tom, il m'avait appelé pour savoir si il pouvait squatter notre Noël. Contrairement au reste du groupe, il n'avait pas de famille avec qui fêter cette date. J'avais accepté, considérant que ce serait moins triste. Oh oui.

-Ils t'ont réveillé comment toi ? Bâillai-je à nouveau.

-Ils se sont jetés sur moi. Tous les trois et en même temps. Et toi ?

-Tiré la couverture...

-Seulement ça ?

-Ils avaient ouverts la porte-fenêtre, marmonnai-je.

Je me pelotonnai dans un coin du canapé, entourant mes genoux de mes bras. Je tirai sur le bas de mon large T-shirt pour recouvrir mes jambes, pressant mes seins nus contre mes genoux. Jouant avec les jambes de mon jogging, je refermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par les acclamations enthousiastes des plus jeunes. Le meuble s'affaissa un peu plus lorsqu'il reçut Mr Jardel.

-Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit, pas toi ?

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en souriant rêveusement.

-Si bien sûr. Quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Comment ça ?

-Arrivée à un certain âge, Noël était ponctué d'engueulades, me rembrunis-je.

-Aïe.

-Oui.

Je me relevai pour attraper le sac poubelle que j'avais mis là, et entrepris d'y fourrer papiers colorés, rubans et emballages plastiques. Cela fait, je m'accroupis devant la cheminée et allumai un feu où je fis brûler ce qui pouvait l'être de ce que j'avais ramassé. De nouveau debout, je fouillai dans l'une des grandes chaussettes suspendues. En sortant un paquet, je me rassis auprès du plus âgé.

-Joyeux Noël Mr l'ogre !

Lui fourrant le cadeau entre les mains, je lui fis la bise alors qu'il restait sans réaction.

-Ouvre...

-Mais... mais, balbutia-t-il. T'étais pas obligée... Déjà que je me suis quasiment invité chez toi...

-Ouvre, répétai-je tranquillement.

Il finit par obtempérer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il découvrit mon présent.

-Merci ma petite fée, j'adore !

-Au plaisir, riai-je. Bon, petit-déj' maintenant !

-Maman, on peut jouer en mangeant, dis ?

-À condition de ne pas en mettre partout, d'accord ?

-Promis juré ! Firent-ils en chœur.

Ce que j'aime bien avec Noël, c'est que je suis tranquille vu que les petits sont accaparés par leurs nouveaux jouets. J'en profitai alors pour m'occuper des derniers préparatifs du dîner. Certes, ce n'était pas non plus très élaborés, étant donné la présence d'enfants mais ce n'était pas une raison pour finir avec des frites.

-J'aurais jamais cru voir ça ! S'exclama la voix étonnée de Boris.

-Oui, bon, ça va...

-Non, mais je ne me moque pas, rassura-t-il.

Suspendant sa veste à la patère, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en soupirant d'aise.

-Beaucoup de neige ?

-On peut dire ça. Joyeux Noël.

-Hum ? À toi aussi, lui répondis-je sans pour autant lever les yeux de mes mailles.

Soudain, une main surgit dans mon champs de vision, tenant un paquet. Je le fixai un instant avant de poser mes aiguilles pour m'en emparer. La boite était petite et entourée d'un ruban coloré.

-Me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense, murmurai-je, parce que sinon t'es vraiment dingue.

-Ouvre, tu veux bien ! Rit-il d'un air tendu.

J'obtempérai rapidement, faisant glisser le bout de tissus de mes longs doigts. Sous l'impulsion de ces derniers, le couvercle fut soulevé et le présent visible.

-Wahoo ! Merci beaucoup Boris !

-Ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il inutilement.

Je me contentai de lui tourner le dos en remontant mes cheveux d'une main, l'autre empêchant les deux bouts de se faire la malle dans mon corsage. Une fois que le fermoir remplit son office, je me jetai contre lui pour le serrer dans les bras et l'embrasser.

-Merci beaucoup ! J'adore...

Je pris le pendentif entre mon pouce et mon index et jouai avec. C'était quelque chose d'assez simple. Une flamme haute comme la moitié de mon pouce, une petite perle au centre. La chaîne elle-même était très simple et fine.

-Mais tu sais, t'étais pas obligé...

-Tu rigoles ? C'est le minimum, vu ce que tu m'as offert et le nombre de fois que tu m'as hébergé !

Je haussai les épaules comme réponse. La maison était trop grande pour nous quatre, alors tout les prétextes étaient bons pour l'emplir un peu plus. Et puis, sa présence n'était pas si désagréable.

-Au fait, c'est moi ou t'as pris du poids ?

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je vais le tuer. Et je reviens.

-Crève, grognai-je avant de lui abattre un coussin en pleine tronche.

-Toi d'abord ! S'exclama-t-il en retour et en faisant de même.

Cette bataille fut dure à mener, et finalement, aucun ne gagna. Tous deux allongés sur le canapé, nous haletions pour retrouver notre souffle.

-On se fera une revanche, promit le plus vieux.

-Quand tu veux...

-Plus tard, fit-il en plaçant son coussin sur ma tête et en faisant plonger cette dernière.

-Gne gne gnais, marmonnai-je.

Je restai comme il m'avait mis, trop à plat par les secondes précédentes.

-J'ai pas bien compris, sourit-il en relevant ma tête en la soulevant par le menton.

-Je te hais... chuchotai-je.

On était étonnamment proche l'un de l'autre. Il faut dire que je m'étais écroulée sur lui lors du dernier assaut, m'étant emmêlée les jambes avec les propres miennes. Ses yeux étaient un peu moqueurs mais moins qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Sa main libre caressait le côté droit de mon visage et jouait avec mes cheveux épars.

-Autant que tu me détestes...

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Moi non plus.

Je souris à la fin de ma phrase. J'aimais bien embêter Boris comme lui aimait le fait avec moi. Ce n'était pas une preuve du mésamour ou quoi que ce soit.

Par contre, lorsqu'il amorça un baiser, je cessai de me prendre la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de le faire.

-Comment dois-je l'interpréter ? Murmurai-je.

-Comme bon te semble, me rétorqua-t-il.

-Oh, si c'est comme ça...

Je ravis ses lèvres et l'embrassai à nouveau, cherchant à avoir plus. J'étais comme ça. Si tu me donnes la main, je prends le bras. Etc. il relâcha ma tête au profit de mes épaules, poussant dessus et cassant ainsi le baiser.

-Il y a un problème ? Soufflai-je.

-Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

-Quel est le sens de cette question ? Lui rétorquai-je.

Et paf, trois questions sans réponse, dont deux de moi !

-Tu es consciente de ton geste ?

-Évidemment. Tu me connais... Je ne fais rien sans réflexion... ou presque...

Faut pas exagérer non plus. Je me prends pas la tête pour décider si je prends une douche, par exemple.

-Ou presque, hein ? Releva-t-il en souriant moqueusement.

Je me redressai, ancrant nos regards.

-Je ne regrette pas mon geste, si tu veux le savoir. Mon corps a agit selon mes pensées.

_Je veux profiter de la vie autant qu'il m'est possible durant le temps qui m'est imparti. Et ce temps est si court..._

-Mais pour toi ? L'interrogeai-je. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Le regrettes ?

-Non. Je le voulais aussi.

Je m'allongeai à nouveau, sur le côté, ma main gauche sur son torse et jouant avec ses doigts.

-Alors je ne vois pas l'utilité de parler...

-Vu sous cet angle, acquiesça-t-il en me rendant mon sourire joueur, je ne peux que être d'accord.

Et c'était parti pour un nouveau biser, encore mieux que le précédent, nos langues se découvrant avec un certain entrain.

-Joyeux Noël, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

-C'est sûr que je risquerais pas de l'oublier, rit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Maman ! S'exclama Vichina en courant jusqu'à nous. Maman !

-Oui ma chérie ?

Je me relevai en prenant appui sur mes bras pour voir ma fille. Boris avait laissé sa main au creux de mes omoplates. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, tout comme moi.

-On peut aller dehors, dis ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

-Non, il fait sombre et trop froid. Demain peut-être.

-Mmh... bouda-t-elle en remontant. C'est pas juste.

Je soupirai et me levai pour recharger le feu en bois. J'entendis le canapé grogner et compris qu'il avait dû se relever pour s'asseoir.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de ton choix ? Fîmes-nous en chœur.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en remarquant cela. Je me relevai et allai me blottir contre lui, l'embrassant sur la pommette.

-Moi en tout cas, je le suis. Mais toi ? C'est le genre d'histoire pouvant mettre en péril le groupe, sans oublier mon statut de mère. Car si tu me veux moi, il faudra faire avec les enfants.

-Je prends le risque, promit-il en m'entourant de son bras. Et puis j'aime bien les p'tits.

-Attends qu'il grandisse un peu, riai-je, on verra si tu dis la même chose !

Nos regards se plongèrent dans les flammes qui reprenaient en vigueur. Le silence me berçait. Sa main prit la mienne, emmêla nos doigts et caressa du pouce la paume. Je me sentais bien. C'était d'un niais au possible mais je m'en fichais. C'était pour moi. Et c'est tout ce qui m'emportait.

Je ne savais comment, mais je savais que ce serait lui. Et ça me comblait, inconsciemment.

Et c'est ça qui du me pousser à faire ça.

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que j'aurais le temps de coucher les petits et de me préparer. Ce qui fit que, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, je lui faisais face. Il haussa les sourcils en me voyant, mais semblait peu surpris.

-Je me suis dit que nous pourrions poursuivre ce jour de fête... Tu ne penses pas ?

Je jouais avec la ceinture de ma robe de chambre, lui faisant plus ou moins saisir ma nudité en-dessous. Je penchais mon visage sur le côté, et le regardais intensément. Ma langue glissa sur ma lèvre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il me jette sur le lit et me domine, se collant à moi tout en maintenant mes bras de parts et d'autres de ma tête. Je pouvais sentir son désir croître contre ma cuisse. Sa main libre glissait partout sous mon seul vêtement, jouant avec le fin tissu lie-de-vin.

J'entourai sa taille de mes cuisses et le collai contre moi, le faisant haleter entre deux baisers. Il relâcha sa prise sur mes poignets, me permettant ainsi de savourer sa peau du bout de mes doigts et de le dénuder sans perdre de temps. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de sexe. Depuis ma rupture en fait. Au moins.

Je le laissai découvrir mon corps à sa manière, des couleurs plein les paupières et savourant chaque caresse. Mon déshabillé n'était plus qu'un souvenir, nos peaux nues se rencontraient ingénument, faisant s'échapper force gémissements de notre part à tous deux.

Ses mains étaient partout, il me semblait. Aucune pause ne fut donnée, nous échangions à peine quelques mots, tout notre intérêt étant ciblé sur le corps de l'autre. Tourbillons de plaisirs.

Aussi frustrant que cela puisse être, je suis bien incapable de raconter _précisément_ ce qui s'était passé. Je pourrais juste vous dire que le fait que je dois rejoindre ma chambre pour éviter les questions des petits... Questions qui pourraient remonter aux oreilles de mon oncle...

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) su mon profil**


	6. You see atomic sky -

**Salut, ça va ?  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>7. - You see atomic sky -<br>**

-Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Nicola ?

Les petits faisaient la sieste bien tranquillement, et je n'en étais pas loin , bien calée dans les bras de mon, dorénavant, petit-ami. Il avait son front contre l'arrière de mon crâne, m'embrassant de temps en temps. Ses mains caressaient un peu tout mon corps.

-Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. J'hésite... Si on le lui cache, il risque de mal le prendre, et si on le lui annonce, il pourrait chercher à nous faire rompre...

-Ai un peu plus foi en toi oncle, petite elfine ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant et tu le sais très bien !

-Je sais bien, riai-je, mais je sais qu'en lui se terre une sorte de jalousie maladive mêlée à une possessivité hors norme. Je te rappelle que nous sommes oncle et nièce par la contrainte...

Notre relation aurait pu en effet se poursuivre si nous n'avions pas été mis en face de notre lien de parenté bien trop proche pour qu'il puisse être officialisé.

-Moui... Je propose alors de ne lui annoncer qu'une fois qu'on sera sûr de notre relation. Tu es d'accord ?

Je ne relevai pas le commentaire sur la précarité de notre relation. J'étais du même avis malgré mon pincement au cœur.

-Okay... On se donne jusqu'à Pâques ? Proposai-je.

-Tu vas encore organiser un truc ?

-Les petits adorent la chasse aux trésors... Et puis, vous ne serez pas loin, alors autant en profiter, tu ne penses pas ? De plus, vu que vous allez donner de nombreux concerts, on verra si on arrive à supporter la distance...

-Ça va pas être simple, en effet, soupira Boris.

-Vive le téléphone portable !

-C'est vrai qu'on peut être satisfait de notre époque à ce niveau...

-Je te promets une surprise téléphonique, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille tout en me collant un peu plus à lui.

-Oh oh... J'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana-t-il d'un air joueur.

-Tu entendras plutôt...

Croisant les bras devant moi, il agrippa ma taille avant de me soulever pour me tourner face à lui. Me posant sur ses hanches, il glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses, les caressant avec de grands gestes lents. Je m'accoudai à ses épaules, croisant les mains sur le haut de son crâne et l'embrassai tendrement. Plaçant sa main dans le creux de mes omoplates, il me plaqua totalement contre son torse. Cassant le baiser le temps d'un instant, j'esquissai un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu m'as l'air bien parti pour un nouveau round... remarquai-je.

-Il faut dire que j'ai une bonne raison, chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main vers mon bassin et à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

-Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? Ronronnai-je, fondant sous son toucher.

-Eh bien... Je dirais, toi...

Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou et à la jonction avec l'épaule. En réponse à ses attentes, je ne frottai contre lui, sentant la bosse se faire de plus en plus présente.

Heureusement pour nous, aucun des petits ne vint nous gêner, nous permettant ainsi de faire les fous dans le salon sans avoir peur de les choquer.

Je me pelotonnai contre lui en souriant avant de soupirer face à l'inévitable douche que j'avais intérêt de prendre... mais pas forcément toute seule... Et on avait intérêt à faire vite, au vu de l'heure qui tournait.

Me relevant doucement, j'enfilai quelques vêtements avant de filer vers les escaliers.

-Maman, pourquoi t'as les cheveux mouillés ?

-Parce que je suis folle ma Vicky, riai-je en réponse.

La prenant dans mes bras, je la fis voler en tournant sur moi-même. Oui, j'étais folle. Mais il me fallait bien vivre pleinement, un jour... Non ?

Le soir-même, j'allais me glisser auprès de mon amant qui m'entoura de ses bras alors que je me calai contre son torse. J'étais bien, là. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout ?

-À quoi tu penses ?

Il fit glisser une mèche derrière mon oreille tout en m'embrassant dans la nuque. Oui, effectivement, j'avais trouvé mon paradis sur Terre.

-À bien trop de choses... soupirai-je.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à faire le vide ? Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Mmh... Pourquoi pas ? De l'aide ne serait pas superflue...

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est avec plaisir que je me laissai entre ses bras.

* * *

><p>-Nous avons aussi tiré les rois. Vichina a choisi Boris, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas choisir entre ses frères.<p>

-Je peux parler à tonton, dis maman ?

-Vicky veut te parler... Je te la passe, alors !

-Allô tonton ? Eh bah j'ai trouvé la fève et pis Karl il était pas content, alors...

Sortant de la cuisine en souriant, je laissai ma fille babiller avec mon oncle.

-Karl, baisse un peu le son, s'il-te plaît. Merci.

-Maman ?

-Oui Kurt ?

-Je peux aller dehors, s'il-te plaît, dis ?

-Que comptes-tu y faire ?

-Je sais pas. Mais dehors.

-D'accord, mais tu t'habilles, tu rentres dès qu'il le faut et tu ne fais rien de dangereux, _d'accord_ ?

-Ouais ! Vivi ! Tu viens avec moi ?

L'interpellé jaillit hors de la cuisine, enthousiaste, me tendant le téléphone.

-Tonton ? Encore au bout du fil ?

-Oui oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Elle ne t'a pas assommé, j'espère, avec toutes ses histoires...

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Avoue, tu l'as écouté d'une oreille distraite.

-Oui, avoua-t-il piteusement. Elle m'a dit que son frère était malade ?

-Oui, Karl est grippé, le pauvre. Il boude dans le salon.

-Pauvre bonhomme...

-C'est plutôt moi qui suis à plaindre ! Il me fait tourner en bourrique.

Je grimaçai. Karl avait mystérieusement hérité de nombreux points du caractère paternel. Tom ne se privait pas de m'en faire la remarque. Ça l'amusait, le salopiaud.

-Pour une tête de mule comme toi, rien de très mauvais , donc !

-Mais je te..!

-Langage, me coupa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

-Wahoo, tonton, on t'a fait fumer aujourd'hui, ou bien t'as forcé la dose de prozac' ?

-Très drôle, grinça-t-il en se reprenant.

-Là, je te retrouve !

-T'es vraiment une sale peste...

-Je dois tenir ça de mon oncle. Va savoir...

Nos ricanements se mêlèrent. On devrait passer pour deux fous. J'adore.

-Ça se passe bien de ton côté, sinon ?

-Oli était à une bourre monstre.

J'entendis un « arrière-son ». Oli avait dû prendre la mouche.

-Vani-jolie ?

-Salut Boris, tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui. Nicolas s'est fait choppé par un chat en furie. Rien de bien grave, donc.

-Griffes ?

-Coussins, plutôt.

-Oh ! Rien de très mortel, alors.

-Absolument.

-Ou tout dépend du contenu du coussin.

-Absolument.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Absolument.

-Tss...

-Absol...

-Je t'aime, le coupai-je vivement.

-Absolument.

J'entendais presque son sourire dans le mot devenu doux.

-Je peux t'appeler ce soir ?

-Absolument.

-Tss... Rends-moi mon oncle, Bo'.

-Absolument.

-Vanity ? Toujours là ?

-Non, non, c'est mon téléphone qui parle tout seul. Tu as réussi à l'extirper des griffes du chaton ?

-Si jamais il t'entends...

-Le respect aux aînés ! Merde !

-Ne me dîtes pas que Boris a enclenché le haut-parleur.

-Absolument.

Et en plus, ils se moquaient de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) su mon profil**


End file.
